


Surrender

by tahirire



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-07-25
Updated: 2008-07-25
Packaged: 2017-10-26 07:15:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/280265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tahirire/pseuds/tahirire





	Surrender

Their voices rang across the open sky for all to hear.

“Come on, Sammy, bring it! You know you want to play. Knock me down a peg!”  


“You’d love that, wouldn’t you Dean. Huh? Show you what I can really do?” 

  


“Damn straight.”

  


“Too bad. I’m not here for you. I want Lilith.” 

  


“You’re not her type.”

  


“ _She_ ran up the white flag, not me. Open the door, or I’ll go through it.”

  


Sam’s army stood still, waiting. Dean held open the door, black eyes flashing hate.

  


Looks like Sam was the right horse to bet on after all.


End file.
